Ron and Hermiones fairytale life
by ox wateva xo
Summary: Ron couldn't be happier, he has a great wife, great kids, a good job. it's just a little inside on how their lifes are going and that theres still alot of love and passion and a little romance   /please review


**Hi guys, im hoping you will like this story.  
>It's a story about Ron and Hermione and how their life is going great.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome**

**Thanks and enjoy **

**DISCLAMER: i do not own these Characters.**

**Part 1**

It's a dark night and I can't sleep, so I get up and make myself a warm cup of tea and walk over to my favourite chair. I sink into it and look out at the stars. I sat there for an hour just letting my mind wander off somewhere else. I looked over at the clock and it was 2 in the morning. Blimy, I never up this late.  
>"Daddy, Daddy I had a nightmare. I'm scared and I can't get back to sleep" says my little girl Rose, who stepped down from the bottom of the stairs with her teddy bear and special pink blanket in her hands. "Come here Rosie" I say. She jumps up on my lap spreads the tiny pink blanket over both our laps and cuddles her teddy bear. She looks up with the eyes of her mothers. Beautiful brown eyes that shines so bright. Rose is 7 in August. Hermione and I are throwing a big surprise party for. She will love it, there's going to be a Jumping castle, a clown, face painting and so much more. All her friends will be there. It's going to be great!<br>"Tell me about your nightmare kiddo" I say "well, I was getting on the train to go to Hogwarts for my first day and I missed it and I didn't know what to do and you and mummy had already left" she whispered.  
>"Rosie, you do know that you're not going to Hogwarts till your 11, you have plenty of time trust me. Me and mummy would never leave until we know you are safely on the train" "I know, but I want to go there now, it seems like so much fun." She says "I know sweetie, but your time will come and you won't miss the train. I promise." I reassure her "alright daddy"<br>"good girl, now how bout we have a look to see if we can find your mums chocolate stash" I say "yeah!"  
>We get up to go to the cupboard when we see Hermione waiting at the bottom of the steps<br>"ahem, I think not" says Hermione "we've been busted" I whisper to Rose and she just giggles. "Aw please mummy, I had a nightmare. Just one, please?" says Rose. Hermione gave in almost instantly "alright, but just one. Then straight to bed," she said "alright mummy." Says Rosie cheerfully.  
>We go to the kitchen and Hermione tells us to close our eyes. So we did and a few seconds later we were allowed to open them and found a piece of chocolate each. We sat there and ate the chocolate, then finally tucked Rose in.<br>Hermione and I hop in bed. I roll over and wrap my arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her and the forehead and stared into those beautiful eyes, wondering what I did to deserve her. "What?" she asked curiously, watching me stare at her. "Nothing, I was just thing about how beautiful you are and how I'm so lucky to have you all to myself" I say, She smiles. "I love you so much Mr Ronald Weasley and thanks for taking care of Rose before, I heard the whole thing and you did great" she replied and you could tell she meant it. I whisper back "I love you too Mrs Hermione Weasley" and she burrows her head in my chest. I kiss her hair and say good night, and we finally fell asleep in each other's arm, not caring about anything else but each other.

**Part 2**

I wake up the next morning, to see Hermione rushing through the bedroom trying to find her earrings "Ron, Have you seen my earrings, the ones with the blue things on them?" she says "Sorry 'mione I haven't, did you check on the kitchen bench?" I say still, a bit sleepy "Don't worry I found 'em" she shouts from the bathroom. I get up out of bed, go down stairs get some toast and tea. Have a quick shower and say goodbye to the kids as they go to catch the bus for muggle school. Since they can't go to Hogwarts til their 11, Hermione thought it would be a good idea to send them to muggle school.  
>Hermione was just about to leave for work when I caught her hand "Mione, I have an idea, how about we call in a sicky and go see my mum for the day (since dad will be at work) and go down to the lake like the good old times? And don't worry, we will be home in time for the kids to get home from school, Hey, maybe we could even invite Ginny and Harry?" I ask "that sounds great, I need a day off, I'll call Harry and Ginny now." She says. Surprised that she actually said yes, I ran upstairs and changed into my bathers, called work saying I was too sick to come in, grabbed the picnic rug and some rolls while Hermione got in her bathers. We apperated to mums house and we met Harry and Ginny there. It was great seeing them it felt like old times. Mum was pleased we came and saw her. She decided to make a warm apple pie for everyone. So we sat down and ate it, told her about work and the kids. Just how everything in general was going great and that we are really happy.<br>We walked down to the lake while Ginny and Harry stayed back because they Ginny wanted a few things from her room she hadn't yet taken with her, but they were coming in about 20 minutes. Hermione and I lay under the tree that I had got down on one knee and proposed to her about nine years ago. I whispered in her ear "I love you" and she smiles and whispers back "I love you too" I kissed her on the lips deeply and passionately. We just layed there arm in arm. Kissing and smiling and just being generally happy. We saw Harry and Ginny we sat up and made room for them. They sat down on the rug, and we ate some rolls and laughed about the good times and just caught up on everything, Like when we were at Hogwarts and all the naughty little things we did. About how their kids were going, James and lily  
>"Harry, Ginny, I think it's the right time to tell you guys but," I look over at Hermione. I nodded to say go ahead, "I pregnant" she said.<br>"That's so good! I'm so happy for you guys, congratulation!" said Harry, Ginny was still a bit surprised "does anybody else know?" asked Ginny "not yet, we are planning to tell them Sunday when we have the big family dinner". Said Hermione. They we so happy and to be honest so was I.  
>We toasted and laughed and talked and then decided we would go for a swim. Of course being me and all, I picked up Ginny and through her in, Harry laughed then swan to her. Hermione was smart enough to sneak her way in so I didn't chuck her in to. I jumped in.<br>we were in there for hours, when mum came out and said, "kids, Schools nearly over. We might want to start heading home?" so we jumped out, got dried. Said goodbye to everyone and apperated out of there. When we got I couldn't stop smiling. I had the best day I've had in years.

**Review and tell me what you thought of it ? thanks **


End file.
